Ce que je ne veux pas croire
by Katsuop
Summary: depuis un moment Light se sent étrange en la présence de Ryuzaki. cependant, l'admettre serait comme un défaite et ça, jamais de la vie. Un LightxL de mon cru, jespère que vous l'apprécierez! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Dans un espace sombre, le noir absolu, à l'infini, ce tenait là un jeune homme brun, au bord du blond, avec des yeux noisettes claires faisant bien ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux. Il possédait des traits fin, un visage ovale sans aucune imperfection. Il n'avait aucun duvet et donc pas le moindre poile de barbe. Bref, en un mot : La perfection incarnée.

Le garçon se sent bizarre. Il ne peut pas bouger et son regard est vide. Il tente de bouger un de ses membres en vain. Le garçon s'énerve car il ignore ce qui lui arrive. Et il n'apprécie pas quand une situation lui échappe.

Et alors qu'il ne s'y attend vraiment pas, il sent ses jambes s'enfoncer et disparaître dans les ténèbres. Il veut crier, mais sa bouche ne s'ouvre pas. Il veut courir mais ses jambes ne bouge pas. Finalement il reste figer sur place. Puis soudain, une sensation désagréable le parcours. Il sent des mains s'agripper, l'enfoncer au fur et à mesure qu'elle grimpes (nda : je parle bien des mains, là). Des voix ce font entendres. Au début inaudibles. Puis peux à peux, il commence à percevoir des sons, puis des murmures, et soudain les murmures se transforment en cris, transperçant l'obscurité.

On pouvait déceler dans ces voix de la peur, de la douleur, de la colère et surtout un sentiment monstrueux de vengeance. Inutile de se demandé d'où proviennent ses cris, il le savait, seul un idiot ne l'aurait pas comprit. Ces voix provenait de l'âme des gens qu'il avait tuer avec le death note. Des criminel, des innocents, des policiers, tous ceux qui avait commis un crimes ou qui avait essayer de se mettre en travers de son chemin en l'empêchant de tuer les criminels. Quinconce avait son nom inscrit dans le death note, mourrait.

-ne me touchez pas… parvient-il à articuler, le regard toujours les âmes ne le lâchent pas, au contraire, elles resserrèrent leur mains sur la prise, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'échappera pas. Le garçon désespéré, fini par se laisser s'enfoncer dans le noir le plus total.

\- ça ne me ressemble pas, d'abandonner aussi facilement. Se dit-il. Il ferma les yeux, toujours vide, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, faisant apparaître ses deux magnifiques fossettes. Les ténèbres était en train de l'ensevelir entièrement, quand parmi les voix horrifiez, il entendit une voix douce et chaleureuse l'appeler, comme un doux murmure, apaisant et rassurant.

\- cette voix me dit quelque chose, elle me paraît tellement familière, je suis sur que je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part… mais où ? Qui est-ce ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir… elle est grave, un peut monotone peut-être.

Ça y est, ça me reviens…

 **Ryuzaki.**

bon, j'ai déjà commencer à écrire la suite. C'est ma première fic alors ne soyez pas trop dur svp (*M*) ! cependant j'aimerais bien que vous me disiez comment vous trouver l'histoire, s'il y à des changement à faire, et surtout dites moi si vous avez des idées, pour l'inspi ça fait toujours du bien (w) 3. Ha, et dsl pour les fautes, je vous enverrai la version corriger le plus vite possible (c'est à dire dans 100 ans vu mon niveau de Français…), non sans rire j'essayerais de m'occuper de ça sans tarder. Quand à la sortie de mes fics elle dépendront : de mon humeur, de mon temps libre, de mes parents (fu, fu, fu) et surtout de mon inspi


	2. Chapter 2

\- Kun, Yagami-kun ? LIGHT YAGAMI-KUN ! Aller, réveil toi !

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI JE-… Il se stoppa net. Un rêve ? Non, un cauchemars plutôt.

\- Yagami-kun, est ce que ça va ? Tu avais l'air d'avoir le sommeil agité alors j'ai voulu te réveiller, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

Un garçon au cheveux noir, prenant presque une teinture bleue quand la lumière se manifestait, le regardait de ses yeux noirs, cernés, habituellement calme, doux et mystérieux. Il était accroupi sur le lit, son regard rivé sur ce prénommé Light. Il arborait un sourire narquois, un de ces sourire qui à le don de vous énerver, et qui, à l'évidence, était à l'intention de Light vu que personne d'autre ne se trouvait dans la chambre. Le garçon toujours accroupi, se courbait de façon étrange tout en se mordillant les ongles à la façon d'un enfant. Il avait les deux yeux grand ouvert et regardait Light avec insistance. Ses habits étaient d'une simplicité étonnante : un T-shirt manches longues blanc, détendu et bien trop grand, et un jean bleu, trop large pour ces chevilles.

\- Euh, non. Au contraire, merci de m'avoir réveiller Ryuûzaki, et désolé de t'avoir dérangé en pleine nuit

\- Non c'est bon ne tant fait pas. Mais dit moi quel genre de rêve faisais-tu pour avoir le sommeil aussi agité ? Un rêve sur Kira ?

\- Arrête ça Ryuûzaki . Je t'ai répété au moins cent fois que **je ne suis pas Kira**. Oh, et puis laisse tomber, je retourne me coucher. Bonne nuit

\- Bonne nuit Kira, pardon, je veux dire Yagami-kun évidemment…

\- Ryuûzaki cette fois tu vas trop loin ! Cesse de répéter la même chose à longueur de journée ! Hurla Light.

Ryuûzaki le fixa attentivement, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette réaction. Puis il sourit malicieusement à Light. Malgré le noir dans la chambres Light s'en aperçut très bien ce qui avait pour effet de l'énerver encore plus.

« calme toi… il n'attend que ça. » Pensa t-il.

\- Tu me cherche Ryuûzaki ? Eh bien tu va me trouver… mais pas comme tu le pense. Light sourit à son tour. Il prit Ryuûzaki par le col de son t-shirt, et l'attira vers lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelque millimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs bouches se touchaient presque et leurs souffles mélangeaient. Light, sans se donner la peine de regarder l'expression de son ami, déposa ses lèvres délicatement sur celle de Ryuûzaki en fermant ses yeux. C'était un baiser doux, innocent, pure et chaste. Light lui-même, se surpris d'y être aller aussi doucement avec son rival.

« c'est doux, un peu sucré…. Mais a quoi je pense moi ? Reprend toi Light ! Il s'agit là de ton pire ennemi ! Ne te laisse pas aller ! » Alors il ouvrit les yeux pour voir quel expréssion serait coller au visage du détective. Mais à sa surprise, le visage de Ryuûzaki resta imperturbable.

\- Rien ne te surprend, hein ? Light paraissait indifférant mais au fond il était déçu. Déçu, et en colère surtout. Car malgré le baiser qu'il lui avait offert, le détective resta impassible.

\- Tu te trompe, Light, (nda : tien c'est plus Yagami-kun?) je suis vraiment surpris. Je ne m'attendait pas du tout à ce que tu m'embrasse, regarde ma main. Light vit effectivement que la main de Ryuûzaki c'était refermer sur la couverture sur le coup de la surprise.

« Peut-être avait il tout simplement du mal à monter se qu'il ressent ? » Pensa t-il« N'empêche, il dit tout ça avec un ton si morne qu'on aurait du mal à le croire »

Mais le cœur du blond à la vu de cette scène, ne put s'empêcher de battre étrangement vite et fort. il se sentait déstabilisé.

« Mais que m'arrive t-il à la fin ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat il aussi fort ? Il faut que je me calme. » Ne cessa t-il de se répété en son fort intérieur comme pour ce convaincre lui même que tout allait bien. Mais le regard de Ryuûzaki le troublait au plus profond de lui même. Il réprima un frisson d'envie devant le corps sexy de Ryuûzaki.

Voila pour le chapitre 2 j'espère que vous le trouverez plus intéressant que le premier. Merci à une certaine personne pour ses encouragement. le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture sur papier merci d'attendre encore un peu...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Hum, bon… allons nous coucher Ryuûzaki, il est trois heures du matin.

\- Très bien Light, bonne nuit. Dit-il tout en restant habillé.

\- 'Nuit Ryuûzaki. Répondit Light tout en baillant, avant de s'allonger sur le lit.

Mais deux minutes plus tard, il sentit des mains glisser sur son corps, un souffle chaud frôler sa nuque, et il ne pu empêcher un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir le long de son corps. Les mains, froides, tâtait le corps du jeune homme, à la recherche de chaleur.

\- Ryuûzakiiiii...je te préviens, tu as intérêt à arrêter ça immédiatement ou je te vire du lit.

\- Mais voyons, Light-kun, c'est toi qui à commencé en m'embrassant, et puis il faut que tu fasse quelque chose pour "ça".

Tout en parlant, il désigne la petite bosse qui se soulevait entre ses jambes. Light, qui se sentait rougir, répondit :

\- Non, non, non, et non. Désoler Ryuûzaki mais il est hors de question que je te soulage de ta frustration sexuel, je-…. Ryuûzaki ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fait, là ? Pourquoi es-tu en train de te déshabiller ?

-hum ? Ryuûzaki porta son doigt à sa bouche et se mit à sourire malicieusement. Eh bien, j'ai soif et j'ai envie de boire quelque chose de sucré.

Light tressaillit. Il sentait que son cœur battait de plus en plus. Il avait chaud et sa tête lui tournait. Dans un ultime effort, il parvins à retrouver ses esprits. Mais il sentait sa rougeur décupler.

\- Je te préviens qu'on doit se lever à six heures du matin demain, afin de pouvoir comparer les victime aux heures de décès…

\- Donc le problème ne vient pas du fait que tu ne veuille pas avoir du sexe avec moi mais plutôt du fait que tu sois fatigué ? De plus je te ferait remarquer qu'il est trois heures du matin, donc en toutes logique tu ne peux pas dire "demain matin".

Light laissa échapper un soupir lasse et frustré.

\- Tu as le dont de me mettre hors de moi Ryuûzaki, vraiment.

\- Merci Light-kun.

\- Ce n'était pas un compliment Ryuûzaki, mais plutôt un reproche.

\- Inutile d'être aussi sérieux Light-kun, j'avais comprit.

« Je vais vraiment finir par le virer du lit » Pensa Light.

\- Écoute Ryuûzaki...

\- Tu sais tu devrait apprendre à te détendre un peux..

\- Ryuûzaki...

\- Mais bon. Fait comme bon te semble

\- Mais bon sang, écoute moi… « C'est pas vrais il le fait vraiment exprès » S'énerva t-il.

\- enfin tu sais que je t 'aime.

\- BON DIEU RYUÛZAK-que-que-je-quoi ? Tu peux répéter?Tu as dit QUOI ?!

\- J'ai dit que tu me faisait de la peine.

\- Ah, oh… oui… d'accord… ce n'était… que ça…

\- que ce passe t-il Light-kun ? Tu avait comprit autre chose ?

\- Hein ?… HA ! Oh non, ce n'est rien. Une petite méprise. Rien d'autre « Si on peut dire ça... ».

Light maudissait ce moment de faiblesse, mais surtout, il maudissait ses oreilles. « mais enfin qu'est ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi je me sens agiter comme ça en sa présence, putain ! »

Light n'était en aucun cas grossier même dans ses penser. Mais lorsqu'il le devenait c'était que quelque chose le troublait. Dans ses cas là il n'était plus très apte à réfléchir. Et involontairement, sans même s'en rendre compte, Light commença à détailler le visage de Ryuûzaki par les faisceaux de lumière qui était parvenu à traverser la chambre. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le jeune détective l'intriguait à ce point ? Il était, certes, très différent de toutes les autres personne qu'il avait rencontrés jusque là (nda : d'ailleurs, peux de personne était capable comme Ryuûzaki, de l'intriguer et de l'énerver à ce point, a part Misa peut- être… mais elle, elle ne l'intriguait pas, enfin pas comme Ryuûzaki. Plutôt d'une façon négative en fait… mais je m'égare pardon ^_^'), mais de là à ne pas pouvoir en détourner le regard… décidement, quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas chez lui. En même temps à la vu de cette peau, aussi pâle que de l'ivoire (nda : vous trouverez souvent ce mot, je l'adore), si pâle qu'on aurait l'impression d'avoir affaire à une poupée en porcelaine.

 **Miame.**

 **voili voilou! dsl pour l'attente je manque vraiment d'inspi... bref bonne lecture!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bla bla de l'auteur :** **Salut à tous ! Je suis de retour pour une suite qui (ne) déchire (pas tant que ça) ! Ouais bon je sais que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Autant il y a certains moments dans ce chapitre que je trouve classe autant il y en à d'autres que je trouve carrément nul. En plus bonjour le titre très original (M) . Mais bon... En plus je me creuse les méninges pour écrire le premier chapitre de « my brother is a monster ». Ce qui n'est pas une mince à faire croyez-moi.**

 **Bizarre... vous avez dit bizarre ?**

Attention : Dans ce chapitre la narration à été mise à la première personne du singulier. Contrairement aux autres chapitres qui étaient à la troisième personne du singulier. Merci de respecter les sentiments de l'auteur concernant ce changement. Merci surtout de comprendre que j'en ai ras le bol de « la vision de dieu » et que je veux exprimer haut et fort (sur papier) la pensée de mes personnages ! m***e ! (pardon pour le gros mot, c'était plus fort que moi).

POV Lawliet :

je sens le regard de Light-kun se poser sur tout mon corps. Non pas que ça me déplaise, au contraire, mais comme je le dis si bien : je ne mélange jamais travail et affaires personnelles (nda : voir blue exorciste). Entre autre si j'ai réagis à son baiser, c'était juste parce que :

1) je ne m'y attendait pas comme il l'avait prévu (et je ne dit pas sûrement car j'en suis sûr à 100%).

2) il ma voler mon premier baiser, mais je ne m'en plains pas.

Et 3) je voulait en effet me soulager de ma frustration sexuel (et non je n'ai pas honte de le penser (°w°))… mais bon, comme je le disais, ce n'est pas grand-chose.

« Je n'est jamais bandé de toute ma vie, il n'y a que ça qui m'inquiète »

Deux pensés s'offrait à moi. Soit 1) je suis sensé trouver ça normal vu que ne jamais eu la moindre expériences en ce domaine, et que, vu que c'est la première fois qu'on m'embrasse de la sorte, je n'est pas su comment réagir. Soit 2) Light me plaisait dans ce cas il faudrait mettre fin à leur collaboration. Je ne peux cependant pas me le permettre.

« si cela devait prendre une trop grande envergure, il faudrait tout arrêter. Dans plus de 70 % des cas, les gens préfèrent se laissé aller avec leurs sentiments plutôt que d'entendre raison. De plus je n'arriverais décidément pas à penser convenablement si une partie de son corps occupe les 3/4 de mon esprit.

À peine eu-je terminer ma pensée, qu'une idée germa dans mon esprit. Une idée qui me permettrait de faire d'une pierre deux coup. Si dans plus de 70 % des cas, les gens préfèrent se laissés aller avec leurs sentiments plutôt que d'entendre raison, pourquoi cela ne marcherait-il pas avec Light-kun ? De plus cela le soulagerait de sa « frustration sexuelle » comme le dit si bien Light-kun. Un sourire malicieux arborait à présent mes lèvres. Décidément, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer cette semaine moi. Puis je ferma mes yeux et m'endormis en boule, les genoux contre ma poitrine, et l'ongle du pouce à la bouche. Ce dont je ne me doutait pas c'était que le rôle que j'allais interprété était plus ou moins impossible pour moi.

POV Light :

Je me sentait mal à l'aise. Ryûuzaki était en train de préparer quelque chose, c'est sûr. Depuis ce matin, il agissait bizarrement, enfin plus que d'habitude quoi. Pour commencer le réveil : D'habitude, il se serait contenter de tirer sur la chaîne pour me tirer du lit, mais pas ce matin. Ce matin, Ryûuzaki m'avait susurrer des mots doux au creux de mon oreille pour me sortir de mon sommeil. Puis il avait demander à Watari de m'apporter mon petit déjeuner dans mon lit malgré les protestation de celui-ci. Et enfin pour terminer il agissait bizarrement… normalement. Comme une personne normal. Bon, il se tenait toujours cambré en avant, mais il avait fait l'effort de mettre des chaussettes et des chaussons … encore plus bizarre, il avait arrêté de se mettre en position feotal à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait. Et la cerise sur le gâteau, il entamait des discussions sans but a part, presque amicale si on ne le connaissait pas. C'est cela, cette comédie, voir pire, cette mascarade à été monté de toute pièce afin que je me lie d'amitié avec Ryûuzaki. Mais le voir essayé d'agir normalement avec autrui, eh bien… c'est absolument TOUT sauf normal. Le problème de Ryûuzaki c'est qu'il est tellement peux sociable qu'il à du mal à paraître réellement normal. Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment tout. En effet car je m'était rendu compte que quelque part ce comportement ne s'adressait qu'en ma présence. Sincèrement. Pas plus tard qu'il y à une heure, j'ai surpris L en train de demander à Matsuda de lui apporter un café de la manière habituelle, c'est à dire, comme à un larbin, de plus il le lui à demander en position habituelle, c'est à dire (encore?) en ^position feotal. Puis, lorsque j'ai commencer à descendre les marches des escaliers en verres, je me suis aperçu que L avait tout de suite quitté sa position pour venir se mettre en mode « normal » (nda : gaaaah, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai utiliser se terme pour décrire L), en ne manquant pas de remercier chaleureusement Matsuda pour lui avoir apporter son café. Le plus surprenant c'est de voir comment le taux de saccharose ingurgiter par L avait diminué à vu d'œil (même si selon moi cela reste encore bien trop sucré).

Enfin, tout ce que je viens de penser n'ai pas le plus important, car le pire c'est que je me sent troublé en sa présence. Comme si je me sentait en constante attirance envers L. je ne cesse de penser à lui, et je n'aime pas ça. Ou plutôt si, j'aime ça, et c'est ce qui m'inquiète. Je doit le sortir de ma tête et essayer de penser à la suite de mon plan en revoyant minutieusement chaque étapes.

-… tsss… je n'y arrive pas. Bon dieu L mais qu'est ce que tu ma fait.

\- Hum ? On parle de moi Light-kun ? L venait d'apparaître un sourire au lèvre.

\- ! mais qu'est ce que… ? je réussi à me retenir de crier de surprise à la dernière seconde. Ryûuzaki, tu pourrais prévenir quand tu t'approche !

\- mais voyons Light-kun, c'est justement pour étudier ton comportement que je ne me suis pas manifesté.

\- Et alors ?! Tu en conclu que par ce que je me suis exclamer de surprise, je suis Kira, c'est ça ? Par ce que je pensait à quelque chose dont je ne veux pas que tu sois au courant ? Et ne nie pas cette hypothèse, car c'est ce que tu fait à longueur de journées !

\- Non, bien sûr que non, cependant tu avoueras que ta réaction et on peu plus exagéré, non ?

\- Urg, tait toi donc, tu ne dit que des bêtises. Et puis c'est de ta faute aussi, tu na pas arrêté de te comporter bizarrement dernièrement. je suis donc en droit de me poser des question non?

L avait arrêter de me sourire. Il me regardait à présent attentivement. comme s'il essayait de lire toute mes actions. Et dieu sais qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie le dernier qui avait su voir clairement mes attentions. je crois même que sa ne m'était jamais arrivé. Mais bien sûr L était différent des autres (comme j'aime si bien le rappeler). il avait ce regard sans fond, complètement vide, qui contrairement à moi, était inexpressif. ce trou dans lequel je pourrait me jeter corps et âme. L s'approcha de moi doucement, et me murmura d'un ton doux et chaud, avec une telle délicatesse que je crus mourir à la seconde ou ses lèvres c'était approchées de mon oreille.

\- Light...

à mon dieu! pourquoi faut-il que sa voix soit aussi suave?

\- Light Yagami...

j'avais maintenant du mal à retenir mes halètements et mes battements de coeurs. quel idée aussi de parler avec une voix aussi érotique?

L approcha encore son visage. nos souffles brulant se mélangeaient. Nos lèvre n'étaient à présent plus qu'à quelque centimètres, elles pouvaient presque se touchées. un peu plus, un peu plus, encore.

\- ...Je t'aime...

Quoi? que vient-il de dire? je viens de raté un épisode là? je rougissait très fort et ne pouvait retenir mes lèvres plus longtemps...

je l'embrassait. Avec fougue et passion, ardeur et désespoir.

 **Anéanti et libre.**

 **moua ha ha ha ha ha ha ! quel fin madames et messieurs ! et pour le prochain chapitre le moment tant attendu! (sourire diabolique) le lemon de l'histoire!**

 **Moua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ! bon pour être plus précis, certaines personnes semblait impatient(e)s de le voir. Du coup pour essayer de ne pas ennuyer mon publique j'ai décider de mettre un peu d'action dans la prochain chapitre. j'espère que vous apprécierez. et encore désoler pour le retard... gomenasai! (T^T) mais je me fait pardonner avec un chapitre un tout petit peu plus long.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**blabla de l'auteur et ses excuses bidons pour ses retards:**

 **Salut tout le monde! voici le chapitre 5, avec beaucoup de retard je m'en excuse platement _ (-_-)''_ (tenez je me prosterne même!) mais comme je suis partie en vacances dans plusieurs campings, je me suis dit: faudrait peut-être que j'écrive la suite, non? ... Bah, tant pis ils attendrons (^_^). Non je rigole en fait il n'y avait pas de réseaux ni d'ordi aux campings donc je me suis contenter d'écrire la suite sur papier en attendant de pouvoir revenir à la maison. Du coup vous dites bien que ce chapitre devra être plus long... et ba même pas! Donc, comme je dit souvent... ENJOY!**

* * *

 ** _POV Light:_**

Notre baiser on ne peux plus sucré (sans doute à cause des kilos de douceurs qu'ingurgite L à longueur de journées) continua et je le senti ce faire plus pressantet insistant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire je doit bien l'avouer. Peux m'importait sur le moment que ce oit une manipulation de plus de sa part, ce qui ce revelera être une grossière erreur plus tard, on coeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre vite et fort à son appoche. Et sans doute L l'avait-il senti car il glissa délicatement sa main sous mon chemisier, en partant de mon nombril, pour venir chatouiller ma peau j'usquà mon coeur, qui se mit à raisonner encore plus fort qu'avant, au contacte de sa main, froide.

\- Réchauffe-les s'il te plait Light-kun... Me susurra-t-il au creue de l'oreille, comme un supplice, mélangeant à la fois désir et voix me faisait perdre la tête et ses caresses aussi douce que maladroite me donnait l'impression que je lui était indispensable.

il enfoui son visage dans mon cou pour y déposer des baisers tendre et affamés, puis il remonta à mon visage, non sans continuer ses baisers passionnés, et dès qu'il eu retrouver mes lèvres, il y pressa de nouveaux les siennes sensuellement et baissa ses main vers ma partie intime. je réagis au quart de tour en m'agrippant à ses épaules. Je senti sa langue rencontrer mes lèvres, les humecter langoureusement et essayer de se frayer un chemin jusque dans ma bouche. Résister aurait été vain, alors je décida à la place de le laisse entrer et profiter un maximum de cet échange. nos langue s'entrechoquèrent, nos bouches se dévorèrent, la salive coulait de ma lèvre inférieur jusqu'à ma clavicule. ma bouche était de plus en plus chaude et nos salives se mélangèrent.

\- French kiss... Pensais-je.

Dès qu'il commença ses caresse sur sa partie intime, encore caché sous mes habits, je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de plaisir. Puis...

Rien.

Le néant.

Il s'était arrêté.

Il s'était écarté.

Et il était parti.

Me laissant seul dans une frustration et une indignation totale.

Moi j'était figé, voir glaçé, que dit-je, j'était livide. Devenu aussi blanc que lui était pâle.

mes jambes flanchèrent, je tombai.

-il ma eu. Murmurais-je. Ce salaud! Il ma eu! hurlais-je à présent. comment ai-je pus penser une seule seconde que tu t'intéressais à moi?! Hein?! Dit moi! Répond?! Raaah! Je débloque! je deviens fou! tu m'entend?! tu me rend fou! Reviens ici tout de suite! Non, finalement c'est toi qui à raison! Va t-en! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!

"ses baisers semblaient si doux et sinçèrent pourtant" j'était à présent au bord des larmes.

\- Tu es satisfait du résultat maintenant?!... hein?!... ha...ha, ha... HA! HA! HA!... HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Hic, HA! HA! Hic, hic!

"comment ais-je pus me laissé distraire par des sentiment telle que... l'amour? Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est impossible" je commençait à être effrayer de ce que je me rendait compte. j'avait l'impression de devenir vraiment fou. Je souffrait, mais je riais. Je lui en voulait, et pourtant je le désirait tellement, encore. J'était perdu dans mes sombre pensés tellement je ne me comprenais pas. C'est cela. j'était perdu. Complètement anéanti. ne pouvant retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, je les laissait couler librement. Ma vue se brouillait et devenait flou, alors je fermai les yeux afin de faire le vide dans ma tête. Tout s'obscurci. et sans même m'en rendre compte je venait de prouver ma fausse innocence.

* * *

 ** _POV Lawliet:_**

Je frissonnait encore du baiser que je venais d'échanger avec Light, de la douceur de sa peau fine contre mes doigts, et ce gémissement... mon dieu, il à failli me rendre fou. c'était quelque chose pour m'avoir fait perdre tout mes moyens. Et cette cambrure quand je l'ai touché, son dos c'était cambré comme un arc à mon contacte, et je l'ai vu se mordre discrètement la lèvre inférieur. Il avait rougis d'un plaisir sincère et en réclamait encore. Je n'en peux plus. Je sais que le seul but de cette mise en scène est est de voir comment il va réagir, mais à présent j'en voulait plus. Plus de ses lèvres parfum menthe, surement dû à son dentifrice, plus de sa voix gémissante et tremblante, de son corps frissonnant et chauffant aux endroit ou je suis entré en contacte, plus de ses mains s'agrippant avec hargne à mes épaules, plus de tout. Je veux tout de lui. Mais ça risque d'être difficile maintenant que je viens de le laisser en plan comme une charlotte à la fraise bien sucré que l'on aurait oublié trop longtemps au frigo et qui serait devenu amer. Je suis sûr qu'il est très amer maintenant, qu'il soit Kira ou pas "ou même qu'il soit une charlotte au fraises bien sucré" pensai-je. oui il allait surement m'en vouloir. mais s'il est Kira il ne laissera pas ses sentiments réelle être divulguer au grand jour.

Je dégluti avec temps bien de mal pour me concentré sur la seconde partie du plan: c'est à dire voir sa réaction.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la première partie de se chapitre (oui, oui, elle va se faire en deux partie). Le vrai lemon, car comme vous l'avez remarquez ceci n'est qu'un avant goût, sera au chapitre... bah non vous ne le saurez pas :p bon assez d'être méchante. Comme je parler bien la France et je être bon en orthographe, vous ne m'en voudrez pas jusqu'à ce que je trouve quelqu'un d'assez compréhensif pour corriger mes erreur sans être choque par le contenu (par ce que oui je suis nul en ortho). merci beaucoup! au prochain chapitre que je commence déjà à écrire sur l'ordi! bonne lecture!**


	6. Chapter 5 part2

réponse à Casaussisse (dsl si je me suis trompée '-')

alors voilà. je me rend bien compte que ça fait presque un ans que je n'ai pas postée de nouveau chapitre, hum! excusez moi... la raison en ai que au début j'avait oublier mon carnet chez ma grand mère et que comme je la vois que une fois tout les 4 mois je devais attendre. et après j'ai changée d'établissement, mes activités me prenaient tout mon temps. ET EN PLUS JE PASSE MON CCF NOM D UN P'TIT BONHOMME! alors voilà. désolé...

bref avec tout ça j'en oublie ma réponse héhé. j'accepte volontier l'aide de Casaussisse. je sais que je fait très mal à vos petits yeux avec mes fautes alors je préfère améliorer ça tout de suite! breeeeeeeeeef... ENJOY! (dsl ce chapitre sera très court car je ne l'ai pas écrit sur papier dsl)

* * *

P.D.V Light:

ce salaud allait me le payer, je le jure! Je sais que je ne doit pas montrer mes sentiments en temps normal, mais je n'y arrivait pas... ce n'est plus un jeu. Je n'ose pas me l'avouer, mais finalement aurais-je développé des sentiment pour L? Non c'est impossible. Je ne peut pas être tomber amoureux de lui... alors pourquoi je ressens comme un vide dans mon coeur? J'ai l'impression que mon estomac se retourne au fur et à mesure que je me remémore la scène. lui me touchant si doucement... si avidement... J'ai été stupide d'y croire. Je suis décidément le dernier des imbécile pour être tomber amoureux, de quoi? Une lettre? Je ris à cette pensée. Quelle ironie! Moi Light Yagami, je suis tomber amoureux d'une simple lettre! Il y a de quoi devenir fou! Une lettre forte intelligente et forte belle c'est sûr, mais qui ne représente personne.

au fur et à mesure que le temps passe je sens quelque chose de liquide couler le long de mes joues. Qu'est ce que c'est? suis-je malade? Des larmes? Pathétique! me voilà réduis à pleurer comme une collégienne de 15 ans qui viens de se faire larguer par son mec. mais ce trop plein d'émotion devait vite s'en aller. alors je décide de laissé couler une autre larme, puis une deuxième, puis une troisièmes, et finalement c'est tout une rivière de larme qui viennent retrouver ses soeures. ma respiration s'accélère, je ne vois plus rien, je tremble de tout mes membres. Je jure que si L viens me voir maintenant, qu'il me dit qu'il n'était parti que pour faire quelque chose et qu'il revenait rapidement, je serait prêt à le croire. J'avais tellement besoin d'y croire...

Mais en attendant je suis là, coincer dans cet état de dévastation, à pleurer, à trembler, à bégayer... what? je bégaye? à oui... je suis en train de sortir des propos incohérent, ou plutôt incompréhensible. mes jambes flanches, je tombe. puis je me met à crier, fort, très fort, bon trop fort peut-être mais que voulez vous, je n'arrive plus à pensez correctement. Je suis complètement perdu. ma respiration est de plus en plus rapide et forte, je n'arrive plus à respirer normalement ni à me calmer. mon coeur me fait si mal, j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser... minutes il est vraiment en train d'exploser?! oh mon dieu! Merde! qu'est ce qui m'arrive?! Je- je... tombe. litérallement. Comme une merde. Crise cardiaque. Non mais vous êtes sérieux là?! quelqu'un aurait-il écrit mon nom dans le death note?! Je ne veux pas mourir! pas de façon aussi pathétique! pas avec ses yeux injectés de sang à cause de ses fichues larmes! Je ne peut pas mourir! je ne doits pas mourir! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR!

P.D.V Lawliet:

Je monte dans la salle de commande ou se trouve les ordinateurs et les caméras. Je m'installe devant l'un d'eux ou se trouve la caméra de notre chambre, met mon casque, et j'attends la réaction de Light. Au début il était figé. il ne bougeait ni ne disait rien comme une statut. mais après quelque seconde des larmes coulait le long de ses joue et je l'entendit marmonner des choses bizarre. En fait je me demande même s'il se rendait compte qu'il parlait. puis il eu une réaction étrange... de pars et d'autres il se mettait à trembler, en continuant son monologue étrange. Il me fallut un court instant avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer... Light faisait une crise cardiaque.

je me lève en vitesse et je sort de la salle en quatrième vitesse. une fois devant l'ascenseur je me met à appuyer comme un dingue sur le bouton. je sais que ça peut paraître étrange de me voir me presser de la sorte alors que je suis par habitude si calme, cependant je ne n'avait pas le temps de traîner, et, pour une fois je décide d'utiliser mes pieds pour faire autre chose que de les traîner d'un pas lourd et lent. comme ce fichus ascenseur mettait trop de temps à monter, je dévale les escalier en courant comme jamais je ne l'avais fait fait encore. mon coeur ne cesse de faire des bonds tellement je suis inquiet pour Light.

une fois devant la porte je ne me laisse pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle et je l'ouvre brutalement. quand je vois Light allongé par terre, sans aucune réaction (car j'en avait fait du bruit en ouvrant la porte), je me rue sur lui. je prend son visage entre mes doigts fin et je guette la mine inquiète la moindre de ses réactions. mais rien. pas un haussement de sourcil, pas un son ne sorti de sa lèvre charnue. en tant que détective je me suis toujours refusé ce genre de sentiments. mon travail passait avant tout le reste. c'est ce que je m'était promis...

mais là, devant le corps de ce jeune homme qui ne répond pas, pendant l'enquête la plus importante de ma carrière, je devais faire un choix. allais-je me laissé submergé par mes sentiments, accepter le fait que j'étais... amoureux? c'est le mot je suppose. ou allais-je réagir en professionnel comme je l'ai toujours fait et appeler Watari pour laissé le reste des opération sous son commandement? Dans tout les cas je dois faire un choix rapidement car plus le temps passe et plus Light nous quitte. Finalement je décide d'appeler Watari...

 **\- Allô Ryuzaki?**

 **\- Watari dépêche toi d'appeler une ambulance dans le cadre le plus confidentiel possible. Light nous fait une crise cardiaque. il faut agir vite! je m'occupe de le maintenir en vie...** je parle tout en essayant de rester posé et calme mais je sens que ma voix se brise sous le poids de mes mots.

 **\- Très bien c'est entendus. Je m'en occupe tout de suit!**

je raccroche car de toute façon je n'est plus rien à lui dire... je me tourne ensuite vers Ligth pour commencer les massages cardiaques. je presse 30 fois sa cage thoracique et lui pince le nez avant de m'approcher de ses lèvres. et là, sans même me rendre compte de mon geste, je pose mes lèvres sur les sènnes et l'embrasse doucement. je ferme les yeux et je me laisse envahir par ce sentiment de satisfaction. mon ventre me donne des sensations étranges. comme des milliers et des milliers de papillons qui cherchent désespérément à s'échapper... puis en me reprenant par je ne sais quel miracle, je me mis à insuffler de l'aire dans ses poumons pour que Light puisse rester en vie. si Light survit, je devrait m'éloigner de lui. ou je finirais par développer des sentiments trop importants pour lui. plus qu'il ne m'est autorisé d'en avoir.

* * *

 **bon bah voilà. je pense essayée de sortir un chapitre très bientôt car c'est les vacances et que je n'ai rien à faire moi, pendant les vacances...**

 **bref! joyeuse pâques! (je le dit en avance car je sais que je n'arriverais pas à sortir un nouveau chapitre ce week-end... ;-;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier! plus 1350 vus pour cette petite fic! (c'est peut-être pas grand chose pour certains mais pour moi ça représente beaucoup si vous saviez...) je me revois encore dans la salle de techno de mon collège à écrire cette fic car je shipais déjà le LxLight! je m'en rappel très bien car c'est à ce moment que je me suis mise à écrire des fic. pour moi cette fiction (bien que pas très bien écrite) est très importante car c'est la toute première que j'ai écrite! alors rien que pour ça, je vous remercie de venir, de lire cette fic juste comme une histoire simple car je ne demande pas plus que de simple personnes qui viennent pour se détendre. je sais que j'ai été peu présente ces dernier temps et je m'en excuse platement. mine de rien des personnes on commencer à laisser des commentaire régulièrement, pour me donner des conseils, pour m'encourager, ou même pour me proposer leur aides. je suis vraiment touchée et je souhaite que cette fic satisfasse vos attentes et vos envies de lecture! bon maintenant que j'ai fais le tour, ENJOY!**

 **P.D.V: Extérieur:**

Les bips incessant des machines accentuaient le stress parmis la petite famille Yagami. Pour eux cela ne faisait aucun doute que c'était l'oeuvre de Kira, mais L continuait de leur répéter que si ça avait été le cas il serait mort à l'heure actuelle. La famille refusait de croire à cela. Au fond même M. Yagami qui voulait plus que quicquonc démasquer le tueur en série ne voulait plus rien entendre.

Au final Light était rentré, plus frustré que jamais.

\- Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan... Se répétait-il inlassablement.

\- Ryûuzaki, tu devrais aller le voir au lieu de te ronger les ongles colle ça...

un vieil homme à l'allure respectable à la limite du gentilhomme se présente devant lui.

\- Watari... Je ne peux pas... imagine s'il est le tueur! Je ne peux pas me laisser aller avec des sentiments aussi futile que l'amour. D'ailleurs ce n'est que passagé...

\- L. Je t'ai toujours supporter quelque soit ta décision. Mais au fond je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'apprendre à le connaître.

\- En d'autres circonstance nous aurions pus devenir de bon amis. Mais pour cette enquête, je ne veux pas me laisser aveugles par ce que je ressens. il en ai hors de question.

\- L, c'est le fait d'ignorer tes sentiments comme ça qui va te rendre fou. Va au moins le voir à l'hôpital. Après cette visite je veux que tu me dise quel est ton choix.

\- Tu sais que si j'y vais je risque de succomber à mes sentiments... que feras tu si c'était lui le fameux Kira?

\- Peut importe que tu réussisse cette mission ou non. pour moi le plus important c'est que pour la première fois depuis ton enfance, tu es tomber amoureux, tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui te fais ressentir moins seul, et j'en suis plus que satisfait. et même si le monde doit pour ça en subir les conséquences. Tu as le droit d'être égoïste parfois. Et puis je vais t'avouer quelque chose. Bien sûr je ne l'aime pas ce garçon, tu as retrouver le sourire grâce à lui. Je lui suis reconnaissant pour ça. En plus je sais que tu lui fais de l'effet, car sans s'en rendre compte une nuit il a gémis ton nom.

\- Quoi?! pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?!

\- Et bien j'hésitais encore à t'en parler... je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois amoureux de lui...

Le garçon soupira.

\- Très bien j'irais le voir.

\- Je le savais! Et puis si jamais il est vraiment Kira, tu pourras toujours utiliser tes charmes pour le faire changer~

\- Pffffffffff quel charmes même?

Le vieil homme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu t'en rendra compte bien asser vite...

Sur ces mots le garçon disparut en direction de l'hôpital.

P.D.V: L:

je le regarde un instant... les yeux fermer et la respiration calme, on dirait un enfant... personne n'imaginerais avoir affaire à un génie doué d'une intelligence peu commune. Mais c'est pourtant ce que je ressens quand je le vois endormis, le sourire aux lèvres moi.

Il paraît tellement innocent et pourtant une part de mon être me cris que c'est lui qui est Kira...

Je ferme mes paupières un instant pour mieux réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer... mais rien. Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi s'est il soudainement évanoui? quel est la signification de cette crise cardiaque? est-ce encore un tour de Kira? Non... il serait mort sinon...

Je ne comprends pas, je ne me reconnais pas. Où est passé le grand détective se battant pour la justice?

Je regarde son visage endormie et une colère incontrôlable s'empare soudainement de tout mon être. J'approche mon visage du sien la mâchoire crispée. Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètre l'une de l'autre et ma respiration s'accélère au rythme de mon cœur. Que m'as-tu fais Light Yagami?!

je dévore son visage du regard. J'ai envie de l'embrasser, de le toucher, de le faire frissonner comme l'autre nuit. je veux que sa respiration soit saccadé, je veux l'entendre gémir mon nom sous l'excitation... si se masque n'était pas vital pour sa vie, j'aurais capturé ses croissants de chaire entre les miennes pour mieux les mouvoir sensuellement, avidement, amoureus-

Je me stop dans mes fantasme. J'ai fantasmé sur Light?! Merde... j'ai tellement envie de lui... pourquoi il m'excite à ce point alors qu'il est juste inconscient sur un lit d'hôpital bordel?! Mes lèvres viennent se posé comme par automatisme sur son front, avant de descendre sur sa tempe, sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou. Je suis carrément en train de profiter de lui alors qu'il est sur un lit d'hôpital à cause d'une crise cardiaque. La main tremblante, je viens poser mes doigts sur ma bosse bien formé. J'ai tellement honte de moi, je suis tombé bien bas...

Je continus mes baisés passionnés en ouvrant mon pantalons pour enlacer mon membre au garde à vous. Je commence des vas et viens en étouffant des gémissements. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreille.

\- Hnn... Yagami-ku... aaaaahh..Light... je...

Je déglutis péniblement.

\- Je... je t'aime...

Être ou ne pas être amoureux, tel était ma réponse. J'avais perdu.

 **heyyyy! ... PARDON PAS TAPER! JE SAIS QUE J'AI ENCORE TENU AUCUNE DE MES PROMESSES! Mais en fait pour faire court mes études me bouffait tout mon temps et j'ai pas d'ordinateur chez moi... OUI JE VIENS DE DÉCOUVRIR L'APPLI ET ALORS?! D: (mais bon je suis en vacances maintenant aussi. ça aide pas mal hé hé ^^)**


	8. FAQ partie Questions

bonjour ceci n'est pas un chapitre. C'est un cas un peu spécial vous allez comprendre :)

Alors, le but de cette page c'est que vous allez mettre des questions pour les personnages ici:

Question pour Light:

Question pour L:

Question pour Watari:

Question pour Misa:

Question pour Matsuda:

Question pour M. Yagami (et sa famille):

Question pour l'auteur:

Je ne m'attend bien sûr pas à une tonne de questions ni qu'elles viennent immédiatement, mais s'il vous plaît, pas de vent :'(

vous avez juste à poser la question comme si vous vous adressiez au personnage lui même.

À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre~


	9. FAQ partie Réponses

**Bon alors voilà quelques question pour nos cher personnages ;3 (merci migguy-24)**

 **Light: Abandonne la death note bon dieu. #Mode sadique# Tu l'aime où tu le déteste. Et Kira il va revenir ou pas ?**

Mais... et mon rêve du monde parfait tu y penses? J'y travaille à m'en faire mal aux doigts!

Euh... cette question est... enfin... je l'aime... je crois? Écoute, essais de ne rien ressentir pendant 20 ans, c'est pas facile de savoir ce que je ressens envers lui!

Bah écoute, pour le moment je suis étendus sur un lit d'hôpital inconscient alors...Et puis l'auteur menace de me tuer car ça risque de spoil ;-;

Auteur: Merci pour ces réponses Light~ *range son death note*

 **L: aww petit pervers *_* tu as l'intention de te branler sur le pauvre corps de celui que tu aime ? Et si il se réveille tu va faire quoi heiinnn ? #grand sourire sadique#**

Euh... bah oui comme tu eux le voir je suis déjà en train de le faire '-'...

Si il se réveille je lui met mon engin dans sa magnifique bouche pour qu'il se la ferme, ou alors je l'assomme et je prétexte que c'était sans doute son imagination. Huuuuummm... mais de toute façon il ne va pas se réveiller n'est-ce pas? Hum? J'ai raison?

Règle numéro 1: J'ai toujours raison même quand j'ai tord

Règle numéro 2: Si j'ai tord retour à la règle numéro 1

 **Watari: Auteur: Hum, Watari, Il n'y à aucune questions pour toi...**

Je demande une augmentation...

Auteur: Très bien j'augmente ton salaire de 50%

Vraiment?

Auteur: Bien sûre! Alors, nous passons de 0€ à 0€

...

Auteur: Suivant!

 **Misa: QUAND EST-CE QUE J'APPARAIS MOI?!**

Auteur: Je fais tout pour retarder ton apparition dans l'histoire car je ne t'aime pas '-'

Mais... pourquoi tant de haine?!

Auteur: À cause de toi dans la série il n'y a eu aucun baisé car tu étais toujours dans les pattes de Light. Je suis sûre que si tu n'avais pas été là il n'aurais pas eu à jouer les petits copains. Peut-être que du coup il aurais usé de ses charmes pour faire succomber L~ 3

*Part en pleurant* JE ME VENGERAIS!

 **Matsuda: Est-ce que tu as l'intention de claquer tout ton argent pour faire plaisir à Ryuzaki en lui apportant des tonnes de gâteaux ?**

Vous aussi vous avez remarquez?! (T^T) Alors c'est confirmé? J'ai vraiment l'air d'être son larbin?! En plus j'ai toujours pas reçu ma paie... je sais que je suis célibataire et sans enfants, mais est-ce utile de me le faire rappeler?

Auteur: T'inquiète, la dèche je connais ça...

Toi c'est différent, tout ton argent passe dans des goodies de tes chanteurs plastiques!

Auteur: *lui fout un coup de pieds au cul* Dis pas du mal de BTS et va me prendre une charlotte à la fraise!

Aïe...Oui...

 **M. Yagami (et sa famille): Monsieur yagami. Votre fils est gay il faut bien se l'avouer. Mais essayer seulement de penser à vôtre nom de famille c'est logique. Yagami I am gay. Facile. Alors accepterez vous la relation de Light avec le Plus Grand détective de ce monde ou allez vous le renier ?**

Oui c'est moi.

Ah bon? Il est gay? Pourtant je l'ai toujours vu sortir avec des filles... et puis il est pas en couple avec cette gothique lolita? Mita? Mino? Mula? Mosa? Bref...

Attends, si on suis ta logique... ÇA VEUT DIRE QUE JE SUIS GAY?! ET JE LE SAVAIS MÊME PAS! ET MA FEMME ET MA FILLE AUSSI?! ON EST TOUS DES YAGAMI!

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'accepterais pas leur relation. Ai-je déjà fait des allusions homophobes? C'est la vie de mon fils, il est assez grand pour choisir avec qui il passe sa vie... mais attends une minute! Comment ça mon fils à une relation avec le plus grand détective du monde?! Tu veux dire... avec... Professeur Layton?!

Auteur: Merci M. Yagami. Nous allons passer au suivant... euh, c'est moi '-'

 **Auteur: Oh crois moi : quand je suis plongée en plein dans une fic, je veux absolument savoir ce qui ce passe. Les commentaires en français sont rare alors attend toi à ce que je t'agresse de reviews huhu ._. Alors voici ma question : as tu l'intention de faire un lemon pour la suite ? Tu as vraiment une bonne écriture et ce serait dommage de ne pas avoir ça. Mais bref c'est ton droit. J'ai peut être une idée pour la suite où L et Light vont être ensemble. Ça on imagine bien mais est ce que ça va poser un problème à certaine personnes ? Comme Misa pour Light et Matsuda ou Watari pour L. Ce serait vraiment trop cool les prochains chapitres avec cette intrigue. Mais encore une fois c'est toi qui décide. Bon j'arrête de parler et je te dis bonne chance pour la suite et passe de bonnes vacances. :3**

Awwww~~ t'es adorable *-*

Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements déjà :3 (bon je sais que je l'ai sans doute déjà fait plein de fois mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal ^^) et pour répondre à ta question, bien sûre que je vais faire ce lemon. Mais tu vois je suis en première, et j'ai commencer cette histoire au collège, et à cette époque j'avais eu de l'inspiration mais seulement pour le lemon. Alors que maintenant j'ai envie de créer une véritable histoire, car dans les histoires le lemon vient (souvent) vers la fin. Et je compte faire comme ça: 1) Je finis mon histoire avec le lemon bien sûre et 2) je fais la réécriture car je suis touchée que tu l'ai trouvée bien écrite, mais il y a certaine chose j'aimerais bien changer quand même X)

Bon bah voilà c'est tout je crois (^^) passe de bonne vacances toi aussi!~~

Passez tous de bonne vacances et rendez-vous pour la suite de l'histoire ;3


End file.
